Certain varieties of three-dimensional (3D) television require the use of “active” 3D glasses in order to view displayed content in 3D. Active 3D glasses may be worn by a person (referred to as an “end-user”) when watching an active 3D television for a 3D viewing experience. Such active 3D glasses may tend to be expensive (as compared to “passive” 3D glasses) and/or cumbersome. Further, since the use of such active 3D glasses may be necessary in order to view active 3D content on an end-user display device (e.g., a television), each end-user desiring to watch active 3D content at the same time may need to wear a pair of active 3D glasses that are compatible with the active 3D television being used. When an end-user has a viewing event for multiple people (e.g., a movie premier event or a Super Bowl party), the end-user may not have access to enough pairs of active 3D glasses for all of his or her guests and/or may be reluctant to purchase additional active 3D glasses when the additional active 3D glasses will only be needed for a limited period of time (e.g., the duration of the viewing event).